


Everything I Am

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Greenberg's Name Is Zac, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Bobby Finstock/Sheriff Stilinski, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Zac's day takes an unexpected turn when he drives his best friend Danny home.
Relationships: Greenberg/Danny Mahealani
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Everything I Am

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 7 of Greenberg Appreciation Week: Dealer's Choice.

"Greenberg!"

The sound of Coach Finstock's harsh cries fill the halls of the school. Zac sighs and leans his head against his locker. He should be used to it by now, and in a way he is. He doesn't go running like he used to when his uncle would call. Now he ignores it. It's better that way for both of them. 

He hears the laughter and the murmurs of his peers, all curious what Coach Finstock could want with poor Greenberg this time. 

No one is going to forget his name, that's for sure. Even if half the school doesn't even know what the elusive Greenberg looks like. He prefers it that way. 

"I bet you're ready to be far away from here," Danny says, leaning back against his locker. 

"I'll probably still hear his yelling in college," Zac mutters. 

Danny laughs at that. "Oh come on. It's not that bad."

"Really?" Zac asks, turning to look at him. "People think he's insane, and that I'm a figment of his imagination or some shit."

"Not _everyone_ thinks that," Danny says. "And besides, I think he enjoys people thinking he's a little crazy."

"Oh he definitely does. He laughs about it at home all the time."

“No doubt he’ll keep it up even after you graduate in a few months,” Danny says with a teasing smile.

“At least I won’t be around to hear it,” Zac says, unable to keep a smile off his face. It’s always that way with Danny. He’s one of the few that know what it’s been like in the years Zac has been living with his uncle Bobby. He’s a good man. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t drive him crazy sometimes.

“Greenberg!”

Zac looks down the hall at the sound of his uncle’s voice drawing closer before turning back to Danny. “Want to get out of here?” Danny asks him, already knowing where his mind is going.

“Is that even a question?” Zac questions, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “I want to be as far away from here as possible.”

They head for the door, barely making it outside before Bobby rounds the corner. His screams grow louder, so Zac has no doubt he saw him. He turns to Danny with a grin. “Ready to run?”

Danny laughs and grabs his hand. “With you? Always.”

They take off running to the parking lot, only stopping when they reach Zac’s car and throw themselves inside. 

“Greenberg!”

“Shit,” Zac mutters, looking back towards the school entrance to where his uncle is standing, waving his hands manically, much to the apparent alarm of the students near him. 

“Go!” Danny laughs.

Zac hurriedly puts his car into reverse and backs out of the parking spot, grateful that it’s late enough for him not to get stuck in traffic.

He peels out of the parking lot, taking one last look behind him to see his uncle still there yelling after him.

“How pissed is he going to be when you get home tonight?” Danny asks him, settling back into his seat.

“Unsure,” Zac says. “I probably should lay low for a bit until he calms down.”

“You could always just stay at my place,” Danny offers.

It wouldn’t be the first time he’s stayed at Danny’s place. He used to be there all the time. He just hasn’t been there in a few weeks. Not since he accidentally saw Danny changing after his shower and his traitorous body betrayed him and he had to run out of there, barely remembering to yell goodbye at Danny. 

It’s not as if that’s the first time he realized he was attracted to his best friend. It just happened to be the first time he saw him naked since he realized just how gone on him he is. And in a way that would have been hard to hide.

Even though Danny is gay he knows that in no way means he’d be into him. There are times he thinks he might be, like when he catches him staring in class or the way his touches linger, but he can never be sure. And he’s not about to screw things up between them.

“Zac?”

Zac startles at Danny’s voice. It’s only then that he realizes he’s stopped the car outside Danny’s house without even realizing it. Jesus. 

“You okay?” Danny asks him.

Zac clears his throat, “Yeah. Yeah. Of course.”

“So, are you going to stay over?”

Zac turns his head to look at him and bites his lip. He wants to. God does he want to. And Danny looks so hopeful right now that he’d feel like an asshole saying no.

“Yeah of course.”

Danny smiles and leans in closer, “Good. Maybe this time you won’t run away at the sight of me naked.”

Zac’s eyes widen. “You knew? Wait… did you do that on purpose?”

Danny shakes his head, lips pulling up into a fond smile. “Of course I did. I was hoping you’d have a different reaction but…”

“What kind of reaction?”

Danny’s closer now, his warm breath blowing across his lips, making it harder to focus. “I think you know,” Danny murmurs. “It involved you getting out of breath for a far better reason than running out the door.”

“Oh.”

“So?” Danny asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes!” Zac blurts out. “I mean, this is you hitting on me right? I’m not like reading this the wrong way or anything?”

Danny kisses him then, slow and deep, his lips and hands lighting a fire within him wherever they’re touching. Zac loses himself in the feeling of it.

“Does that make it clearer?” Danny murmurs against his lips.

“Yeah,” Zac sighs. “It definitely does.”

Danny grins and presses another quick kiss to his lips. “Good. Then let’s get inside. My parents are gone for the weekend, so we have the house all to ourselves.”

Zac’s out of the car and heading for the door so fast after that. Danny follows at a more leisurely pace. He wraps an arm around his waist from behind and nips at his jaw. “Someone is eager.”

“I’ve been wanting this for a long time,” Zac says. He groans and tilts his head, giving Danny better access to his neck.

“Me too,” Danny tells him, leaving a series of searing kisses against his throat. The door opens finally and he ushers Zac inside. He barely has time to close the door before Danny is pressing him against it, and kissing him heatedly. “Why don’t you let me show you just how much?”

Zac has never heard a better idea in his life.

* * *

When he wakes up the sun is peeking in through the curtains. There’s a warm body pressed to his back. He feels sore and boneless and so utterly fucked out. He smiles when Danny presses a kiss to his shoulder blade and tightens his arm around him. “Morning.”

His voice is low and raspy, causing a shiver to run through Zac. If he wasn’t fully awake before, he certainly is now.

“Morning,” he says, leaning back into Danny’s hold.

“What are your plans for today?” Danny asks him.

Zac would like nothing more than to not move from this bed. But… “I should go home and check in. Get more clothes. And a toothbrush.”

Danny smiles against him. “I think you could do without the clothes.”

“We can’t stay in bed forever,” Zac says, turning his head to look at him.

“We _could_ ,” Danny argues.

Zac is about to say fuck it and agree, but then his phone dings. He knows who it is without having to look. “You’re forgetting my uncle is dating the Sheriff. He’d probably send out a search party just to fuck with me.”

“Fair enough,” Danny says. “But you will come back?”

“Of course,” Zac says. He pecks his lips and reluctantly extracts himself. “After this I’m all yours the rest of the weekend.”

“Good,” Danny says. “Because I have plans for you.”

Zac wants to ask so badly, but the look in Danny’s eyes tells him that if he says the words he won’t be leaving this bed. And he really needs to. Unfortunately.

He’s just going to have to be quick about it.

He tells himself that the entire drive back to his house. He’s going to run in, tells Uncle Bobby he’s okay, grab his things, and leave. It’s that simple.

Bobby is sitting at the kitchen table when Zac walks into the house. He’s reading one of the trashy romance novels he likes and there’s a cup of coffee on the table in front of him.

“Morning,” Zac says, grimacing at how hoarse his voice still sounds.

“You didn’t come home last night,” his uncle says, barely glancing up at him from his book.

“I was with Danny,” Zac says. “I slept there last night.”

His uncle Bobby looks up again, his gaze lingering. He smirks. “From the looks of it I don’t think you were doing much sleeping.”

Zac can’t stop his hand from flying up to his neck, wincing at the slight, dull pain when he presses. “Oh. Umm…”

“I don’t need details,” Bobby says, waving a hand in his direction. “What you get up to is your business.”

Zac nods and backs towards the stairs, “Yeah. Thanks.”

“Just use lube!” Bobby calls after him. “And condoms!”

Zac steps into his room and closes his door behind him, leaning against it with a sigh. He takes in his appearance in the mirror across from him and grimaces. He moves closer and takes in his messy hair and flushed cheeks, and the dark bruises lining his neck. He certainly does look like someone who spent most of the night having sex.

He brings his fingers back up to one of the hickeys and presses. It hurts, but he can’t help but smile, memories of the night before coming back to him. The way Danny had pressed him against the bed. Their sweat slicked bodies sliding against each other…

He takes a deep breath and quickly goes to his closest and grabs the clothes he came here for and throws them into his bag, along with his toothbrush, and more condoms and lube. Just in case. 

He throws his door open and frowns when he sees a book lying on the ground outside his door. He picks it up and almost drops it when he reads the cover: _101 Ways to Please Your Male Lover_.

“Oh my god.”

He panics when he hears Sheriff Stilinski’s voice downstairs and shoves the book into his bag. He’s not about to explain this to him. He just wants to forget about it. Though now the image of _why_ his uncle would have the book comes to mind and his face twists. Especially when he hears a low moan from the kitchen and his uncle and the Sheriff’s voices.

He needs to get out of here, and fast.

He’s completely forgotten about the book by the time he gets to Danny’s. Especially when Danny greets him with a series of heated kisses that make everything else fall away.

It’s not until later, when they’re making out on Danny’s bed and things are progressing that Danny stops and pants against his mouth. “I need more lube.”

“There’s some in my bag,” Zac tells him.

Danny smirks, “You came prepared.”

“Of course I did,” Zac says, rolling his eyes. “You know it’s going to be impossible for me to keep my hands off you now.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Danny murmurs, kissing him softly. He rolls off Zac and sits up, reaching the bag Zac left on the floor. Zac expects him to join him quickly, but instead he stays sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Can you not find it?” Zac asks him.

“Oh I found it,” Danny says. “I also found this.”

He holds up the book and Zac pales. “Oh umm…”

“Were you doing research?” Danny teases.

“Not exactly,” Zac says. “My umm… my uncle Bobby left that for me.”

Danny raises an eyebrow, “And I suppose that means you don’t want to read it.”

“It would be weird, wouldn’t it?”

Danny makes a noise and turns back to the book. Zac stays where he is, trying not to give into temptation and look. At least not until Danny turns to him, eyes dark and full of meaning and holds out the book, pressing a finger to an image on the page. “Not even if I wanted to try this?”

 _Oh_ . There is no way Zac can deny Danny any opportunity to do _that_. 

“Put the book down and get the hell over here,” Zac says and reaches for him.

Danny laughs and does as he says, crawling across the bed and up his body, kissing as he goes. Zac’s hands tangle in his hair and he sighs. Their lips meet and Zac once again forgets all about the book and where it came from. It’s not important. Not when he has Danny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
